Thinking of You
by A Little Bit Clumsy Bella
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens go away to hunt leaving Alice behind to watch over Bella. What will change in their relationship? Will new feelings arise? How will Edward take the news? Bad summary but please read the story and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is A Little Bit Clumsy Bella A.K.A. Kelsey and this is my first story I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it. It is a semi song fic, but not really and the story is kind of PWP the plot comes after the sex then there is more sex. I love smut and lemons and Alice/ Bella and this story has them all in one. This is femmeslash so if you don't like girl x girl stories this is probably not for you, but you know what give it a try you may realize you like it more than you thought. I'm not a review whore, so I won't try to force you to review, but if you want to please leave a comment on the story, so I can know what you think. Feedback is always welcome. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer (not sure I spelled her name right) I just read the books and am a fanfiction obsessed girl.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward was out hunting as usual and he left Alice behind to babysit me like a child. I swear sometimes I can't take his antics and in a way I am glad to be away from him for the weekend. His closeness at times is smothering and his constant worrying about my safety is getting beyond out of control. I had an epiphany recently and I realized that I don't love Edward; I never have, but I am in love with someone else: his sister Alice.

_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Alice was perfection. She didn't treat me like a petulant child and she was always there when I needed her. She wasn't as reserved with her touches, and she was in control of her thirst enough to hold me close and allow me to cling to her while watching scary movies. I love Alice and yet there is nothing I can do about it; she has Jasper and there is no way she would return my feelings. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish I could kiss her without boundaries and feel her soft, cold lips upon my warm ones. I want to feel her body pressed against mine as she gets into the kiss and only have to break away for air. I want Alice, and I want all of her. I want her to realize that my feelings for her stretch far beyond the boundaries of friendship.

I let myself get carried away in my daydreams of Alice. I can picture her crawling through my bedroom window and without making a sound, coming up to me and pinning me against the wall trapping my hands in one of hers above my head; her entire body flush with mine. I can feel myself getting wet as she stares at me with pitch black eyes filled with lust and licks her lips before attacking my lips in the best kiss I have ever experienced. As her lips crash against mine, I can't help but moan as I feel her hand move along my left side getting closer and closer to my scarcely clad breast. As soon as her hand is where I want it to be, she moves down again teasing me, only to follow the same path, this time underneath the cotton material. Alice is torturing me with the slowness of her movements as her mouth continues to move in time with my own, her tongue slowly licking along my bottom lip before I allow her entrance into my mouth. I gasp as she shoves her tongue in my mouth at the same time that she pinches my nipple followed by a moan shortly after. At this point my mind completely shuts off, and the only thoughts running through my head are how wet I am and how good it feels to have Alice pressing into me. Her kisses begin to trail downwards and so does her hand. Alice's tongue is lapping and biting my neck and it feels like my body is about to explode or spontaneously combust from the pleasure she is giving me, when suddenly she shoves her thigh between my legs intensifying the throbbing and heat in my core. Knowing the effect she is having on me, she moves her thigh back in fourth causing a loud moan to escape my lips as she adds even more pressure between my legs. Aliiicce I moan her name to try to get her attention and move things along as the throbbing intensifies to a whole new level; she stops her ministration on my neck and gives me a sly smile before backing away only to dive her hands into my pants slowly and lazily rubbing her fingers through my increasing wetness. My breath catches in my throat as her fingers spread my wetness and circle around my bundle of nerves picking up the pace before moving her fingers back to my wetness. She enters her middle finger into me and begins to moves slowly and teasingly. I can't take the slowness anymore and beg her "Alice, I moan, baby please stop teasing me." With that she picks up the pace and adds another finger. I am gasping and panting for air and my legs start shaking to the point where I don't know if I can hold myself up anymore. Alice picks up the pace and adds another finger, before I know it I am screaming and yelling curse words left and right. I try to suppress my moans, but before I can stop myself I yell FUUUCK! SHHIIIT! Alice. This seems to give her a boost and her fingers are moving in and out of my wetness faster that I could imagine. My stomach is tightening and I can't hold on much longer. My clit is pulsating and the muscles in my core are clenching around Alice's fingers. I know I'm close. Alice can sense that I am getting closer as she moves her thumb to rub my bundle of nerves. Panting and moaning I yell "Allliiiicccee I'm coming" and she crushes her lips to mine to silence my cries and continues to pump her fingers in and out of me. As I am coming down from my orgasm, Alice picks me up and carries me to the bed wrapping her arms around my shaking form, as I come down from my high.

As my daydream comes to an end I realize how late it is and how turned on I am. I climb into bed and consider ignoring my not so little problem in my shorts, but the more I try to ignore it, the more prominent the throbbing in my clit becomes. I reach down into my shorts and into my boy short underwear and realize just how wet my daydream made me. I reflect on my daydream, as I start to pleasure myself to thoughts of my best friend touching me in some not so appropriate places. While trying to relieve the pressure that has built up within me, I failed to hear someone climb into my window and take a seat in the rocking chair by the end of my bed. I continue my ministration on myself and just as I'm about to reach my release I hear someone whisper my name.

Alice P.O.V.

Edward left me in charge of watching Bella while he and the others went hunting, so I decided to make my way over to Bella's house around ten to sit and watch her sleep. I have recently noticed that she has been acting rather strangely towards me, and I wonder if she can tell that my feelings for her have changed. Is she just trying to be nice to me and not hurt my feeling by rejecting me? Has Bella begun to notice my lingering touches or the way my eyes just seem to drift towards her no matter what I am doing, does she know that she is constantly on my mind. Distracted by my thoughts, I don't realize that I am standing outside of Bella's house. I climb into her window and go and sit on the rocking chair, assuming she is sleeping by now. Rocking back and forth in the chair I hear heavy breathing and moaning coming from Bella and I hear my name slip past her lips. I consider what to do, does she know that I am here and just decided to keep going, should I leave and pretend like I didn't see anything? Before I realize what I am doing I whisper Bella's name and start making my way to her bed. At first it seems like I may have startled her, but eventually she recognizes who I am and her characteristic blush follows shortly after.

Bella P.O.V.

Oh My God. Alice just caught me masturbating in my room. God I hope she didn't hear me say her name. The feelings running through me right now are contradictory, as part of me is embarrassed that she walked in on me, another part is highly turned on, while the last part of me is pissed that she stopped me right before I was about to come. Realization crosses her features, as she is staring at me in shock and what appears to be lust in her eyes. While Alice remains in shock I realize that not only is my hand still down my pants, but my fingers are still in me, and I had unconsciously started moving them again. Upon this discovery I quickly stopped and attempted to remove my hand, as inconspicuously as possible, when Alice reached down and grabbed my wrist to keep my hand in place. If I wasn't confused before then I surely was now. Alice's coal black eyes looked up making eye contact for what seemed like forever. Her eyes slowly trailed down my body to my shorts where her hand was currently keeping my hand in place. Her look at that moment was enough to increase the wetness between my legs and torture me further, as the pressure from her hand caused my palm to push into my bundle of nerves, while I still had two fingers buried in my core. Alice was making it so hard on me right now and I'm sure she could hear my breathing pick up.

Alice made eye contact again, this time with a questioning gaze. She apologized for walking in on me and in her nervousness she fidgeted and unknowingly held my wrist tighter shoving my fingers deeper inside of me and pushing my palm more into my clit. Dear God I couldn't think and I tried to stay quiet but my lips parted and a soft "mmnmmnm aah" escaped. At this Alice's head snapped up and all control seemed to have left her. She released my wrist and pinned me to the bed straddling my waste. She looked into my eyes as if asking for permission before slowly bending down and kissing me with all the passion she possessed grinding her hips into mine in the process. She kissed down my neck and swiftly removed my shirt and bra and began kissing her way down my chest. She took my right nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the bud with skill while giving equal attention to my left breast with her hand. Her skillful movements amazed me and were even better than my daydream, as she continued kissing down my torso eliciting moans from my body. Alice placed a kiss on each of my hips before stopping teasingly. Before continuing she looked at me and said four words that made my heart soar "I love you Bella." The sincerity of her statement caused one tear to leak from my eye, as I told her that I loved her too and that I always have. With that she continued southward kissing each of my thighs and hooking her fingers into my shorts before pulling them down.

Left in only my underwear, this is the most exposed I have ever been in front of anyone before, this fact turning me on even more. Alice stood up for a minute and undressed herself swiftly her nude body straddling my nearly nude body. She was exquisite my hips bucked up into her center eliciting a moan from each of us. Alice removed my underwear and took a moment to admire my bare pussy licking her lips at the image. She reached an uncertain hand out and ran her fingers up my slit. Taking encouragement from my moan Alice continued to touch my most sensitive area before reaching my bundle of nerves. By now the scent of our arousal permitted the air and sweat beads were visible on my body. I wanted Alice so badly; I didn't think I could wait anymore. I said a silent "please" and Alice seemed to know what I wanted as she swiftly thrust two of her fingers into my heated core and pulled out. She fell into a steady rhythm: in one Mississippi, out, in one Mississippi out. As my pleasure built her movements sped up in, out, in, out. I was moaning Alice's name over and over as she threatened she would stop if I couldn't be quiet because Charlie was in the next room. If possible that turned me one even more and within seconds I felt myself crashing over the edge experiencing one of the strongest orgasms of my life. As my body began to settle down I rolled us over so that I could return the favor to Alice and show her just how much I love her. Before I knew it she was panting underneath me and begging me to continue my ministrations her hips coming up to meet my every thrust. Although she didn't need to breathe, her breaths were coming out in pants as she held me closer as she came. She wasn't very silent throughout her orgasm and I worried that any minute Charlie would come running in and catch us in this indecent position.

After both of our breathing returned to normal, Alice kissed me one last time before we crawled under the covers and I fell asleep wrapped in her arms pressed firmly against her cold, nude body.

The next morning I woke up in the arms of the girl I love and couldn't help but smile. "Good morning Alice," I whispered my voice still raspy from sleep. "Good morning Bella," Alice said. As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Alice all day I knew Charlie would say something and plus the rest of the Cullens would be home tonight including Edward. Oh Shit Edward should I tell him what happened with Alice and that I love her? Fuck I'm screwed. As if Alice knew what I was thinking she slowly sat up and with a serious tone said that we had to keep this to ourselves and that Jasper and Edward could never find out about what happened. At her statement I wanted to cry, I didn't want to hide my feelings for Alice. I wanted to be able to touch her, kiss her, and even fuck her whenever I wanted to. In response I told her that I loved her not Edward and that I wanted to be with her. She told me that she loved me too and that if she could she would be with me, but that would cause both Jasper and Edward heartbreak. Little did she know she was slowly breaking my heart.

With one last kiss filled with passion Alice informed me that she would always love me and then she left. Slowly I got up, took a shower and prepared for the day. I had some grocery shopping to do before Edward got home and I would have to make Charlie dinner at some point.

_You said move on__  
__Where do I go__  
__I guess second best__  
__Is all I will know_

Grocery shopping went as smoothly as possible with no accidents and only one small trip on the way in the house. Alice was on my mind all day, and I was really starting to dread Edwards return from his hunting trip. Alice told me she can't be with me; I guess I have no choice but to settle with Edwards's second best. Compared to Alice Edward would always be second best and come second in my heart. Alice held my heart and she always would. It will kill me to see her with Jasper every day, but I can handle that if it meant that I could still have Alice as my best friend. I could still hug her and kiss her cheek, but now it would have even more meaning, because we know how we feel about each other. Sitting in my room I ponder over the events that transpired lasts night between Alice and I; my one true night of perfection.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
_

With my mind caught up in Alice, I almost burned Charlie's dinner, but it was still salvageable. After dinner I retired to my bedroom and waited for Edwards dreaded arrival, which should be any minute. I felt a vibration on my bed and looked down to see I had a text from Alice. I smiled at that and read the text. _Don't looks so sad and dreary Bella or Edward will wonder what's wrong. I love you._ – Alice.

I smiled at her thought and as I was about to respond to the text Edward crawled through my window. I looked up still smiling, which I'm sure Edward thought was because I was happy to see him. He came over to me and picked me up into his arms and spun me around before kissing me full on the lips. I wanted to barf and push him away, but I know that would cause his to ask questions. Eventually I forced myself to respond to the kiss and then asked Edward to put me down. I told him that I was tired and that I just wanted to shower and go to bed. I quickly grabbed my toiletries for the bathroom and left the room almost sprinting.

Once in the bathroom I striped and turn the warm water on jumping in the shower. I take my time bathing and lathering the soap on my body before grabbing my shampoo and washing my hair. While in the shower I shave all the necessary areas just in case there may be a round two with Alice. Washing the soap off of my body and watching the suds go down the drain I tell Alice that I love her too, low enough so that Edward won't hear. I hope that my decision to tell her that will make her have a vision, and I secretly want her to have to see me in the shower and see what she is missing right now. Just thinking about Alice seeing me naked is bringing back memories of yesterday and is starting to turn me on, so I jump out the shower and dry off before I am left sexually frustrated and unable to resolve the problem with Edward here. Shit I forgot Edward was here. Here it goes I say to myself as I get dressed in sweat pants and a t- shirt before I brush my teeth. Leaving the bathroom a cloud of steam enters the cold air and I rush to my room to swiftly jump under the covers. After I am situated under the cover I look up and see that Edward unfortunately is still here and apparently he thinks that he needs to hold me while I sleep. Gag me please.

When he climbs into the bed I immediately notice the difference between the feel of Alice and Edward when lying in my bed. Alice is perfect and there is something about Edward that it just wrong. Maybe it's because he is not Alice, and he is not the one that I love. As my mind drifts off into an uncomfortable slumber, my thoughts are concentrated on Alice and what she may be doing right now. Is she thinking of me too? Although Edward if the one holding me and spending the night, I wish that it was Alice and her soft body curled around my own. I wish that it was her eyes that I was looking into when I wake up first thing in the morning. Everything about Edward is just wrong.

_You're like an Indian summer__  
__In the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy__  
__With a surprise center_

Alice is my happiness, she is my sun, my everything. She is my heart, my love, my soul. Edward is a black hole of depression that is sucking all the happiness out of my life. I need Alice and the happy, peppy environment that she brings along with her.

_How do I get better__  
__Once I've had the best__  
__You said there's__  
__Tons of fish in the water__  
__So the waters I will test_

I am willing to give my whole heart to Alice hell I'm willing to give my life for her if it came down to it, and yet she wants us to remain friends. How can I live with Edwards second best when I have already had the best? After one night with Alice, I know that everything with Edward is wrong. Not only have I lost every inch of attraction to Edward, but I think I may have been gay and in denial the whole time. Alice said she didn't want to break Edward and Jaspers hearts but her distance is killing me. She told me to stay with Edward and test the waters, and so I will try to stay with Edward because of her.

_He kissed my lips__  
__I taste your mouth__  
__He pulled me in__  
__I was disgusted with myself_

Edward walked me to my first period and pulled me into a hug before releasing me and kissing me with a passion. I think he knows something is different in our relationship, because recently I have been the one to pull away from his kisses. His kisses aren't the same as Alice's, they lack the passion, the love and the lust I feel when I kiss her. His kisses pale in comparison. Whenever I kiss him I can imagine Alice's lips on me trailing across my jaw and my neck, but it's not Alice and I'm just left disgusted.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into..._

It has been four weeks since I first confessed that I loved Alice and since Alice and I made love. I can feel my body craving to be in her arms again with or without sex. While Alice and I are still friends, I can't keep up this persona that I don't want her. At the Cullen table during lunch I can feel Alice's lingering looks on my face and when our eyes connect I can feel the longing held within both of us. Jasper has been shooting some weird looks across the table, but he doesn't know who the feelings are coming from because of the lunchroom full of kids. Alice and I only have one class together without any of the other Cullens, Spanish, and I decided that today we really need to talk. I walk into Spanish and wait in my seat at the back of the room for Alice to show up. About two seconds after I am settled in my seat, Alice is walking through the door. She is dressed in a skirt and a low cut top. God is she trying to literally kill me. Alice finally makes it to the seat next to me, and I instantly pull out a sheet of paper and start writing.

I missed you. – Bella

I missed you too- Alice

Alice I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't love Edward and I don't think I can keep pretending that I do. – Bella

Bella I realize this is a difficult situation, but I understand what you are feeling and I do love you Bella. – Alice

God Alice why does this have to be so hard.- Bella

Oh I love you too but are you trying to kill me? – Bella

What are you talking about? – Alice

That outfit. I am incredibly sexually frustrated and I can't get you out of my head and that outfit is not making matters any easier. – Bella

I can't get you out of my head either, you have no idea how hard it is to block Edward when all I am thinking about is you. And I'm glad you like the outfit I picked it out special for you. – Alice

I shift in my seat a bit before writing back.

Not helping Alice. – Bella

I hear a little giggle from Alice before we turn out attention to Senora Fremont for the remaining five minutes of class.

After class ends Edward is standing by the door like a faithful boyfriend that can't help but stalk his uninterested girlfriend. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me to step in before climbing in and driving off to my house. Why does Edward feel the need to drive me to and from school every day? It's not like I don't have a car and even if I didn't Alice could drive me.

The evening passes as normal as possible. Charlie came home and plopped down in front of the television and asked what's for dinner while Edward sat in the kitchen pretending to do homework as I made my way through the cabinets trying to find something nutritious to consume. As usual Edward stayed for dinner and then left shortly thereafter to "go to his house," only to reappear in my room five minutes later. I wish one day I would go up to my room and find Alice on my bed waiting for me instead of Edward. Edward plans to spend the night yet again. I wish he would go home and spend time with his family or something; I mean don't Carlisle and Esme miss Edward since he spends all of his time at my house? Whatever I can't take this tonight, I tell Edward that I'm feeling sick and that I don't want him to have to spend the night with me feeling sick. Being a gentleman he offers to stay and make sure that I am okay, but the offer just makes me want him to leave even more. I insist that everything will be fine and eventually fall asleep in my room alone for the first time in a long time with thoughts of Alice filtering through my head.

_You're the best__  
__And yes I do regret__  
__How I could let myself__  
__Let you go__  
__Now the lesson's learned__  
__I touched it I was burned__  
__Oh I think you should know_

I awoke the next morning to cold hands brushing across my forehead. I kept my eyes closed for a few extra minutes so that I could pretend that it was Alice in my room and her delicate hands running across my forehead, watching me while I slumber. After a few minutes of heaven in my pretend world, I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the side of my bed. All I could think of at that point was thank God its Friday. Edward informed me that he would be missing school today, because he along with the rest of the Cullens were going hunting, but Alice was staying behind to ensure my safety. With that he bent down to kiss my forehead and said that he would see me at school on Monday after his hunt. At that I gave the first genuine smile in weeks, and I actually hugged Edward goodbye and wished him a good hunt before he left, jumping from my bedroom window. There was a permanent smile plastered on my face, and I couldn't wait for school today, one because it was a half day and we got out at 12, and secondly because it would just be Alice and me.

At school I ran up to Alice and gave her a hug and she returned it wholeheartedly. She walked me to my first period class and told me that she could be my Edward for the day. I quickly responded saying that she didn't need to be Edward, because I loved her for being her. She hugged me and kissed my cheek and was off to her first class but not before whispering in my ear that she loved me and she planned to show me just how much tonight. My body responded immediately by shivering, and I could feel a slight dampening in my underwear. I whispered at a frequency only vampires could hear that I look forward to it. Alice turned around, winked and smiled then continued on her way to her class. By the end of the day I had myself worked up over what Alice said this morning and Spanish with Alice made me all the more impatient for the day to end. Alice sent me inappropriate text all throughout the day and in Spanish she resulted to whispering what she planned to do to me the second that class ended and got back to my house. To make matters worse she deemed it necessary to keep her hand on my thigh the entire period and inched her hand higher as the class progress. By the end of the period her hand was fully under my skirt, her hand pressed firmly against the heat of my core. I was whispering Alice, Alice, Alice over and over in an attempt to both get her to continue and also to get her to stop. At some points during the period I thought I wasn't going to make it until the end of class, and I considered asking to go the bathroom a few times to relieve my situation. The whole time Alice was doing this I could see a sly smirk on her face, as she kept her head turned towards the teacher, pretending to be the diligent student.  
As the bell rang, Alice's fingers slipped beneath the thin cotton barrier and came into direct contact with my clit. No one found the breathy yes that escaped my lips as weird, everyone assuming that I was just excited that it was the weekend and that we had a half day today. As much as I wanted to stay and have Alice finish what she started, I needed to get out of the classroom, as soon as possible, before I threw her on the table and fucked her senseless in front of the teacher and whoever else was still in the room. Alice seemed to have a vision of what I was thinking, because she quickly guided me out of the classroom and into the privacy of her car.

Alice sped towards my house, making it there in less than five minutes an all time record. The second we were in the door Alice closed the door and pinned me to it kissing me hard on the lips. In our state of passion we made it up to my room and started to undress each other. While helping Alice remove her shirt, I whispered in her ear that as much as I would like to take this slow and make love to her properly, I needed her right now and we had the rest of the weekend for slow and loving. We stumbled to the bed finally naked; I decided that now was payback time for what Alice started in class. If she wanted to torture and tease me then I could do the same right back to her. I straddled Alice's waist and immediately started kissing all over her body. She begged me to stop teasing her and to fuck her already, so that's exactly what I did. I stuck one finger into her and moved agonizingly slow. I added a second finger then a third before I picked up the pace and knew that Alice was getting closer to her climax. When I felt her start to clench around my fingers I sped up my movements. Alice told me that she was about to come, so I pushed my fingers in her one last time and pulled out. She was right on the brink of an orgasm, and I just stopped. She asked me to keep going and tried to reach down and continue herself, but I pushed her hand away. I then put three fingers into her again and started moving them in her swiftly building her orgasm back up. It didn't take her long to build up to her orgasm again and again I felt her inner muscles clenching around my fingers. She was close, so I bent down and flicked her bundle of nerves then used my tongue to circle around her clit. When I added my tongue she gasped and right before she reached her released, I sucked her clit into my mouth and sucked and nibbled on her bundle of nerves until she came crashing over the edge in a incredibly strong orgasm.

Alice lay shaking for a few minutes before she regained all of her motor functions again. At this all she could say was wow. I responded by telling her that's what you get when you tease me all day and leave me sexually frustrated for a month with no Bella/ Alice alone time. She smiled and moved to give me the same pleasure I had just given her. Alice and I made love several times that night until I was physically exhausted and felt like I would die of orgasms. I cuddled up into Alice's arms and fell into a peaceful happy slumber. I loved Alice and this time I'm not sure if I could let her go, pretending that I am just her friend.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Oh won't you walk through__  
__And bust in the door__  
__And take me away__  
__Oh no more mistakes__  
__Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

The End (maybe) if I get a good response I may continue and actually turn this into a story but then the chapters wouldn't be as long but the updates would be consistent. Thanks for taking the time to read my story it means a lot to me to know that someone is reading my work. Sorry if there are errors in the story I didn't have a lot of time to proof read. I accept flames your critical advice can only help make my writing better in the future. If your wondering, yes I am aware that I have run on sentences, comma splices, missing commas and probably a lot of other grammatical errors, but that is why I am writing, so that I can get better at it. Like I said I'm not a review whore but that doesn't mean I won't bitch about people reading and not even saying yes, no, good or bad. I know people hate to review hell I even hate reviewing, but at the end of the day it helps the author get feedback on their work and also allows them to know what to improve and know what the readers likes and dislikes are.

Thanks,

A Little Bit Clumsy Bella - Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note. I know kill me; I hate when I am reading a story and there is a authors note for a chapter, but I want you to know that I plan to continue the story and I am just flabbergasted at how many people have read the story. There are over 600 hits on Think of You and I actually got some reviews and I want to thank all of you for taking the time to review, story alert and add the story to favorites. Basically I am swamped in school work right now, but that is not excuse for not updating, I'm just bad with time management. I wrote part to the next chapter and it is pretty much done, but I'm not incredibly happy with it, so I may rewrite it. If you give me 2 weeks then the chapters should start coming sooner I just have AP exams coming and I really want to get a five on the ones I take so I need to spend a lot of time studying. In the mean time I just posted another story, but its Bella/ Edward currently. I'm out of my element with Bella/ Edward, but I hope to add to it and grow that story along with Thinking of You.

Future Stories

One question for my readers. Would you read a story where Bella got pregnant by Edward, but realized that she was in love with either Alice or Rose? I haven't decided which one yet.

Also I'm thinking of writing a story where Edward is in the Military but he is with Bella before he leaves, would anyone read that?

Another one of my story ideas is to start a series of one shot Alice/ Bella song fics and just have the story be like a new song fic every week or two.

My last idea is a story called where now and it's basically Alice/ Bella one shot M rated scenes but in various public places, but they still have some semblance of privacy. I have already written the first chapter for this I just need to edit it now.

If you could let me know which story you would be interested in reading and which ones you would not or which is not your cup of tea. Thanks.

Whichever ideas are favored I will officially start writing and frequently updating them in a month when summer starts but I may be able to get out a chapter or two before then.


End file.
